With the continuous development of display technology, manufacturing technology of display panel is also maturing. The conventional display panel mainly includes organic light emitting diode (OLED), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP) and the like. An organic light-emitting display device, such as a self-luminous display device, does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device is light-weight and thin, can work at low voltage, and has high quality characteristics of wide view angle, high contrast and fast response. As a next generation of display device, the organic light-emitting display device has attracted much interest.